Sea Whiskers!
by TotalWreckage
Summary: On a Ship of misfit rebels, Naruto and his crew stumble into a hidden cove of supposed treasure only to find a creature out of a believe it or not book! Can Naruto save Sasuke, the last of his kind before he is sold? or will he have to over throw the whole ship in the process? Sasunaru/ Narusasu


"Hey, get your mind out of the clouds ya con." A thick built brunette called to his star-dazed companion, whom seemed to be occupying his own world at the moment.

The clouds lightly grazed the sky until the water touched the horizon. The shades between the land and sky were polar opposites of the same colour. A sigh brushed over his chapped lips as his stare had hardly shifted from the sight of utter romance before him. Suddenly he'd faintly heard the voice of his friend calling out to him.

The young blonde lazily faced his friends, mumbling annoyances at the slightly older man-apparently he had been ranting on and on for quite some time now. With reluctance the sun-kissed blond had decided to tune into what the other had been saying mid conversation. "-and so then she totally was eyeing me! Che, damn I already knew she was but it was still pretty cool. Lifted the whole 2 barrels of red babies. I could totally lift more but ya know...the chicks love humbleness." The older brunette swayed on the balls of his feet marveling his own strength as the shorter boy continued to gaze off in silence. "Hey- oi Naruto! Didn't you catch that?"

The blue eyed boy finally responded and hastily nodded at the question. "Hehe...désolé (sorry) Kiba, just a tad sidetracked is all." He admitted, nervously scratching his nose.

"Well ya are really the dreamer," Kiba rolled his eyes. "but leave the star gazing to Shikamaru, got it loser?" He added humourosly.

"You clébard I am not a loser!" Naruto reciprocated, calling his friend a mutt in french, putting him into a strong choke hold. Kiba, whom obviously triumphed in strength submitted towards his younger, shorter best pal. before Kiba could reverse the roles, a large beastly looking dog came inbetween the too, forcing a white Shepard's size easily hip height of the two men. The dog's mouth hung open and he wreaked of leftover sour krout.

"God kiba wash your mutt, or Baa-chan might through him into the ocean as shark bait." Naruto teased, waving his hand trying to flush away the horrid combination of old food and a wet mutt.

Kiba's face had turned red with frustration at his friend's ruthless sense of humour and snarkily remarked, "Oi! why don't we throw you in the drink, ey!" He smacked Naruto square on his blond locks.

"Aye Kiba, mollo, mollo! I was just kiddin'!" Naruto pleaded, despite the punch having not hurt him at all.

"Yeesh, you care about that dog more than 'ur own brother!" He pretended to be offended and puffed out his bottom lip. "If we both fell over board, who'd ya save first?"

"D's easy! Akamaru!" Kiba bluffed at the now partially offended Narito.

"Aww how come, thoughts we were closer th'n that." The blond sniffed, making Kiba roll his dark auburn eyes and sneered back, "Cause he doesn't eat near as much as you do!"Naruto rolled his sea blue eyes and strutted off to find his other crew mates.

As he walked on, his pace got slower and slower as he was once again engulfed in the smells of the sea, and the visions in the back of his mind stole his focus away. Before he realized it, he was slowing sauntering into a pole until...3..2...

"Ah! Merde!" He swore, cursing his now throbbing toe and forehead. Of course his usual outburst had not gone unnoticed.

"Hey! Naruto baka! Just because it's french doesn't mean we don't understand you!" His 'sister' Sakura had gripped. Having a fluent vocabulary in almost 3 languages, she'd always had a firm grip on Naruto's mouth, despite hers being nonetheless in need of an adjustment.

He mumbled softened profanities under his breathe rather than respond directly, fearing her breathtaking grip.

His wonder-struck mind ran off from the texture of the wood to how the ship was built,to who it occupied and what ever made them put up with their wreck of a captain. His reason for boarding was obvious, and then he'd remembered the others.

The ship was made mostly of scavengers, rouge thieves and orphans or runaways...Naruto wasn't an exception. In order or recruits, there was Sakura then Neji and Hinata; an adventurist and two cousins on the run for a nirvana of sorts. Both had found their way aboard from Japan around 3 years ago. Weeks later, a thin, bowl headed boy with muscle as dense as wood named Lee and a husky boy with thick hair named Chouji had come on to the ship. Lee had been pushed to his limits by the expectations of his father, whom made the boy train day in an day out, scowling at the boys pleas for a now worked as the 'bron' of mechanic of the ship.

Chouji on the other hand, being overweight, had worked at a bakery for some time, helping out with his family, and his aged grandmother. when the bakery was forclosed he resorted to theivery, and for his size was quite the crafty pickpocket, until one day he'd been caught and found his way onto the ship just before it'd sailed. Every so often he'll send his best gold or silver pieces to his family, along with regards. He was the ship's food artist, and occational musician. They'd both given a sigh of relif upon entering the ship from their journeys. One from America, one from Germany.

bout a year later, Ino; a passerby, had heard of the ship of runaways that her childhood friend Sakura had set her sights on and it'd spiked her interests. Her home life had held much to be desired, an abusive father and a spiteful reputation had given her little reason to stay, other than her grandparents of course. Despite their open arms, it hadn't been enough to tie her down to the place she'd been tricked into calling home. She was the ship's master seamstess, always making new clothes for the childish crew to dirty.

Konahamaru, a squirt as Naruto had put it- was a parentless thief whom only cared for his two partners in crime, Moegi and Idan. After they'd both been adopted, he'd waited years to find a place he too could call home...but it never came. After 13 years of waiting since he'd been born he'd taken up theivery, which progressed form a hobby to an addiction. At one point he was caught and beaten senseless by 2 men easily twice his size and age, yet continued his streak the next day. After over hearing about the crew of misfits, he'd set off for the nearest black market port.

Being the youngest on board, today he takes after Naruto, always giving him grief, despite being little more than a budding cabin boy.

Not half a year later at a port in France, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru had come into the picture. Shikamaru, was the only one with true common sense, unless it had to do with the blonde and brunette. A supposed genius with a secret wanderlust away from demanding eyes.

Naruto, an orphan himself lived a life of crime along with his best friend Kiba. Always being shunned by his peers he never could get truly close to others aside from the other young trouble maker.

From an early age he was pronounced as a demon child for the whisker scares on his cheeks-they'd resembled that of a fox demon. His mother, dead from his birth and his father shot, Naruto had barely been spared at his age. Since then he'd only brought trouble to his guardian Iruka. Kiba, finding the other fascinating, followed him on his path of crime as Naruto had planned their best heist yet. They'd attempted stealing from the very ship they rest on today, a huge mistake. after being found out they had two choices, stay on board of walk the plank. reluctantly, Kiba had joined in, but not without a note to home. To this day they are under oath by the word of the ship that they stay for their attempted crimes. Shikamaru not being far behind, making sure the boys were okay. He'd never join in any of Naruto's activities, but simply gazed at them from afar without notice, wishing for a life of such rebelious contentity.

Following them onto the ship had been his first mistake as anyone who steps foot onto the ship was bound by their rules.

The oath went:

For he who dare cross the barrier between his and hers best settle their sights:

"Tis I who dared disrupt this vessel with my own foreign define and tis I whom shall mend the cracks o'er my scene, from here to her grave at the bottom of the drink of salt lest I drink it."

The three made up the officers: a navigator, a bos'n/sea artist, and a gunner with his sea pup. Together the ship ran some what smoothly along with their captain.

Because with that, the Drunken Kits was forged.


End file.
